


I’m all for you

by belivaird_st



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Naveen’s power over women has become a nuisance for Tiana. She heals up quickly in the arms of her best friend.





	I’m all for you

Tiana rolls her eyes once she finds Naveen winking and grinning at a small group of women circling around him on the cobblestone streets while plucking away; playing music on his ukulele. There’s at least five, maybe six or seven ladies that fall over his handsome looks and charm. Unlike Tiana, Naveen knows how to socialize with other people. Girls, especially. She watches him fiddle around with the instrument all crazily, causing to expand the crowd of men and women and children from all ages to gather together with pleasant shouts and clapping hands to dance and sing aloud. 

Naveen arrives back at the restaurant hours later with a bouquet of white daises. He holds them out to Tiana, who’s in the middle of setting down a plate of roasted turkey and gravy with mashed potatoes to a potbelly, brown mustache man—Eli “Big Daddy” La Bouff—at the table he shares with Tiana’s mother, Eudora.

“These are for you,” Naveen tells his wife. Tiana backhands the gift, causing a few petals to drop. Naveen sweats profusely over the rejection and stumbles after her while she makes her way back to the steaming, hot kitchen.

“I upset you?” the prince asks Tiana, pushing through a few uniformed cooks that glare back. “Why do you not like the flowers?”

Tiana stands beside one of the basin sinks, crossing her arms over her chest. Naveen lays the daises on top a silver counter top. He grabs ahold of his wife and pulls her for a hug. She shoves him and jabs a finger at his chest.

“Wouldn’t you prefer to give them to one of your town girls? Huh?” she belts out.

“Hey, hey,” Naveen says, quickly cupping her hand with his own. He kisses her soft skin to calm her down, but she yanks away with anger and exhaustion.

“You are my one and only,” the prince murmurs. “I love you, Tiana. You know that.”

“You have a nice way of showing it,” Tiana says, angrily. “Get out of my kitchen, Naveen.”

“You are joking,” he chuckles. 

Within seconds, the prince is being tossed out from the back of the restaurant along with his flowers. He lands in a pile of hefty garbage bags with a rotten banana peel on his left shoulder.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Near the end of dinner service, Tiana refuses to speak to her mother about her husband’s behavior. She kisses her goodbye and waits for her to leave the restaurant along with her date and everyone else.

Lottie finds Tiana slumped over one of the tables, head buried underneath her crossed arms. She quickly pulls up a chair and wraps her in a hug.

“Oh Tia, oh sugar!” Charlotte La Bouff coddles her childhood best friend. She hugs Tiana’s head with her breasts pressing up against her ear. She rocks her. Tiana finds herself rising, cheeks stained with tears.

“Lottie,” she speaks the name that never disappoints. She likes how Lottie holds her chin, peering down at her, admiringly.

“I’m here, Tia. I’m all for you.”


End file.
